Many smoking devices have been proposed through the years as improvements upon, or alternatives to, smoking products that require combusting tobacco for use. Many of those devices purportedly have been designed to provide the sensations associated with cigarette, cigar or pipe smoking, but without delivering considerable quantities of incomplete combustion and pyrolysis products that result from the burning of tobacco. To this end, there have been proposed numerous smoking products, flavor generators and medicinal inhalers that utilize electrical energy to vaporize or heat a volatile material, or attempt to provide the sensations of cigarette, cigar or pipe smoking without burning tobacco to a significant degree. See, for example, the various alternative smoking articles, aerosol delivery devices and heat generating sources set forth in the background art described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,726,320 to Robinson et al., U.S. Pat. App. Pub. No. 2013/0255702 to Griffith Jr. et al., and U.S. Pat. App. Pub. No. 2014/0096781 to Sears et al; which are incorporated herein by reference. See also, for example, the various types of smoking articles, aerosol delivery devices and electrically-powered heat generating sources referenced by brand name and commercial source in U.S. Pat. Pub. No. 2015/0216232 to Bless et al., which is incorporated herein by reference. Additionally, other types of smoking articles have been proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,505,214 to Collins et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,894,841 to Voges; U.S. Pat. No. 6,772,756 to Shayan; and U.S. Pat. App. Pub. Nos. 2006/0196518 to Hon; 2007/0267031 to Hon; 2014/0261495 to Novak III et al. and 2015/0230521 to Talon; which are incorporated herein by reference.
It would be desirable to provide an aerosol delivery device (such as an aerosol delivery smoking system common referred to as an electronic cigarette) that is capable of providing aerosol in the form of a vaporized substance in a consistent and pleasing manner. Thus, it would be desirable to provide an aerosol delivery device that has components or features that assist in regulating of amount of aerosol precursor available for vaporization, and hence controlling the amount of aerosol precursor available for vaporization and aerosol formation for inhalation.